Trouble
by IIManzaII
Summary: Song Fic. James é O problema e Lily A lesma. E eles simplesmente estão tentando se entender. Música: Trouble da Pink . Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros.


**Título: Trouble (Problema)**

**Música:  
**  
Artista: Pink  
Título: Trouble (traduzida)

* * *

Prazer, eu sou James Potter, ou melhor, eu sou James Potter em um dilema. Depois de sete anos eu percebi que se as coisas não estavam saindo...como preconizadas, algo simplesmente está errado. E depois de ouvir Lílian Evans dizer – ok, sejamos justos, berrar escandalosamente – que EU, Sr. James Potter, um POTTER, sou o que ela chama de PROBLEMA, resolvi parar e ... pensar?

Eu admito que não costumo ter que parar para pensar, aliás, parar é um ato que não entra na minha lista básica de afazeres. Mas essa situação com Lílian Evans passou de todos os tipo de limites possíveis – não que eu saiba realmente o que é um limite. Algum dia as coisas terão que simplesmente entrar em harmonia e eu deixar de ser um patético PROBLEMA. Sinceramente, um PROBLEMA? É humanamente impossível eu ser qualquer coisa próxima de um problema. Quem sabe um 'contratempo passageiro', 'pequeno caos', 'pseudo dor de cabeça', 'leve peso', mas _problema_ nunca.

Eu sou simplesmente eu, e isso irrita o amor da minha vida! Como isso pode ser possível? Merlin, quando eu ouvia pessoas berrando ao léu o seu pequeno problema com a "paroxalidade" da vida, eu sempre o defendia – Ok, eu não fazia realmente isso, mas eu definitivamente olhava para a pessoa e a achava louca. Isso pode ser considerado uma defesa às avessas, não? Porque, Merlin, esse verdadeiro PROBLEMA caiu em minhas mãos? Você não poderia ter escolhido uma acefalazinha qualquer?

Ok. James Potter, encare a realidade, ele não escolheu e agora você simplesmente terá que fazer alguma coisa. E como, aparentemente, aquela ruivinha simplesmente não parece se impressionar com a sua intocável reputação e com o fato de você ser o **máximo**, você simplesmente terá que ser...você mesmo?

Com quem eu estou falando exatamente? Comigo mesmo?

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain´t gonna help me now_

Problematicamente pensando - afinal, agora que eu sou o problema, tenho direito de pensar como um - considero que Lílian Evans não tem idéia de que com situação embaraçosa se meteu. Porque afinal, se eu sou um problema e problemas têm soluções, o que acontecerá se eu simplesmente deixar de ser o _problema_?

Pensando bem, eu estou começando a me sentir satisfeito de ter sido considerado o problema. Não que eu esteja querendo tirar proveito da situação, mas Lílian Evans praticamente me deu tudo do que eu precisava para ser a solução. E de soluções, as pessoas não reclama, muito mesmo berram ou espantam.

E é nessa parte que chegamos ao James e o dilema, porque, apesar de problema e dilema serem primos próximos, eles se odeiam, e pelo que eu pude constatar, agora que vivo sobre o cérebro de um problema, não gostam muito de ajudar-se mutuamente.

Como irei convencer Lílian Evans de que eu sou a _solução_? Talvez ainda não tenha me acostumado totalmente com essa coisa de ser o problema.

_I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I disturb my town  
I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I got trouble in my town_

* * *

Patético e problemático. Como ele consegue ser tão "revertedor" de claros e diretos xingamentos? Francamente! Me agradecer por ter o escurraçado? James Potter perdeu todo o senso do ridículo! Ele, logicamente, não consegue viver sob parâmetros negativos, mas chegar ao ponto de bolar uma teoria em que eu, de alguma forma subconsciente, tenha incluído algum tipo de mensagem subliminar do meu emocional, é mais do que doentio, é obsessivo.

Eu esperava que aquela tivesse sido a nossa discussão final. Depois de anos de compreensão e paciência eu garanto que me deixei totalmente ser levada por meu crítico estado, e não fui simpática. Nada simpática. Gritei, esperneei nervosamente, disse coisas cruéis, fui tão honesta e maldosa. Porque ele simplesmente não encarou como o fim de uma guerra e um lindo e novo recomeço?

Fui tão não-gentil que cheguei a me sentir culpada. E talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro. É provável que esse tipo de pensamento transmita ondas de aceitação e bons sentimentos para a pessoa bruscamente afetada. Erro ou não, esse definitivamente é o único tipo de mensagem subliminar que James Potter algum dia recebeu de mim.

"Lily.". Ele sorriu. "Posso falar com você?". Eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e esperei algum tipo de "marotagem". James Potter nunca sorri daquele jeito – não que eu fique reparando nos mil tipos de sorrisos dele – se não tem algo seriamente arquitetado em sua doentia mente.  
"Ora, vamos, eu não sou tão repulsivo.". Eu realmente quis dizer algo nessa parte, mas depois me lembrei das ondas de aceitação por pensamentos culpados e desisti automaticamente.  
"Você ainda tem alguma coisa para me dizer?". Eu perguntei desconfiada. "Pensei que tivéssemos resolvido qualquer tipo de relação naquela conversa.".  
"Aquilo não foi uma conversa."  
"Não?". Eu fechei os olhos levemente.  
"Claro que não. Digamos que qualquer pessoa normal teria encarado aquilo como 'Sessão de descarrego de uma mente muito...oprimida e que seriamente necessita de uma versão não distorcida dos fatos'.".  
"James Potter, é bom que você tenha algo realmente maravilhoso para me dizer.". Eu apenas lembro de ter agarrado o braço daquele indivíduo e de ter o arrastado para fora do salão principal.

Enquanto eu forçava James a me acompanhar e ele ria com vontade de alguma coisa que até agora eu não consegui captar, tentava achar em minha mente, agora descarregada, um lugar para partir para o segundo round.

"Lily, você tem idéia do que está fazendo?". Ele perguntou e sorriu.  
"Obviamente.".  
"Então eu preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara, não importa quantas vezes me arrastar para frente do quadro da "Armênia, a apavorante", você não vai conseguir mudar meus conceitos sobre ela. Além do mais, eu não consigo pensar em realmente muita coisa fora você."  
"Cale a boca, Potter."  
"Tudo bem.". Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais ultrajante que tivesse que fazer. "Mas agora você me segue.". Ele me puxou um tanto quanto desajeitadamente e começou a me guiar por inúmeras passagens secretas. _Eu estou tão perdida_foi a única coisa que me veio a mente. Talvez por eu realmente não ter noção se ainda estávamos em Hogwarts – sinceramente esperava que sim, talvez por estar me sentido o ser mais vulnerável do universo.  
"James...". Acho que gaguejei levemente nessa parte.  
"Sim?".  
"Você tem idéia do que está fazendo?". Eu rebati a pergunta.  
"Obviamente!". Ele respondeu divertido. O MEU _obviamente_. Tão, tão..._típico._  
"Lily?".  
"Hum...Sim?".  
"Você está nervosa?". Ele perguntou meio inseguro. Talvez o fato de eu ter gaguejado levemente, estar tão quieta ou suando frio o tivesse dado essa sensação.  
"Eu pareço nervosa?". Respondi irritada esperando que ele dissesse um "sim" bem mal educado, mas tudo o que ele respondeu foi "Difícil dizer. Você parece sempre ficar tão irritada quando eu estou por perto.".  
"Ah...". Eu respondi ainda mais insegura! Ele olhou para mim e sorriu solidário. Deuses! James Potter estava sorrindo em solidariedade para mim. Patético.

Quando eu estava começando a sentir-me cansada e totalmente sem esperança de que aquela caminhada um dia terminaria, ele parou. No entanto, quando eu finalmente me dei conta de onde estávamos, desejei nunca ter jogado praga naquela andança sem fim.

Só para começa, eu tinha um teto _suspeito_sobre a minha cabeça, e ele nem era tão alto. Para falar a verdade, eu tenho certeza que conseguiria tranqüilamente o tocar. Tínhamos parado no meio de uma passagem secreta. E se alguma vez você ouviu de alguém que passagens secretas são compostas de corredores estreitos, eu posso garantir que essa é uma concepção extremamente fiel. Provavelmente, esse alguém também passou pela claustrofóbica situação de ver-se encostada em uma parede e ter a pessoa com que menos gostaria de compartilhar aquele momento a menos de um metro de distância.

"Ok. Agora podemos conversa.". Ele afirmou, assim, sem o mínimo de insegurança. Mas porque ele deveria sentir-se mal, não é mesmo? Nós só estávamos de baixo da terra numa maldita caixa retangular!  
"Podemos?". Eu respirei profundamente e só depois lembrei que provavelmente não deveria ter feito isso, a possibilidade do ar ficar escasso era grande.  
"Lily, eu pensei no que você me disse. No fato de eu ser um _problema_.".  
"É mesmo?". Eu respondi qualquer coisa. Estava um tanto quanto desesperada para acabar aquele diálogo e poder correr daquele lugar.  
"E cheguei a uma conclusão.". Desembucha!  
"Sim?". Por Deuses!  
"A única razão pela qual você me chamou de problema é porque você espera que eu me torne uma solução.". Ele sorriu meigamente e eu respirei muito fundo - apesar de saber que não devia ter esse comportamento em um lugar com falta de circulação de ar, mas aquela prepotente frase simplesmente merecia oxigênio, já que, obviamente, James Potter só poderia ter pensado numa coisa daquelas com uma séria falta desse gás ventilando seus ineficientes neurônios.  
"O que?". Eu respondi com um quê de quem não admite estar ouvindo mesmo aquela barbaridade.  
"Você tem que concordar! Porque outra razão teria me dado essa _informação_?".  
"Claramente você não pensou na _obscura_ possibilidade de você ser mesmo um problema! E um problema que...". Respirei fundo. "Me arrastou para um cubículo sem AR!".

Ele cruzou os braços e olhou-me zangado, instavelmente voltou a largá-los ao lado do corpo e disse com um tom decidido: "Então vamos corrigir essa falha.". Eu meneei a cabeça sem a menor idéia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo até o ver aproximar-se, como se subitamente o corredor o tivesse espremido para cima de mim. Eu o olhei desesperada e sussurrei um "James..." como quem implora com todas as forças que ainda restam. Ele sorriu e passou carinhosamente a mão no meu rosto.

Sim. Eu vergonhosamente tenho que admitir que beijei James Potter. Boca, língua, falta de ar, tudinho mesmo. Patético. Pode dizer. Eu sou uma pessoa mais forte hoje. Dizem que sofrimento amadurece. Depois desse incidente, posso definitivamente dizer que não há nada no mundo capaz de me alterar tanto quanto aquela situação de falta de espaço, ar, sanidade, reação, entendimento, concordância, coerência ou o mínimo de atitude.

Eu deixei aquilo acontecer! Eu não respondi a altura. Eu simplesmente deixei-me levar. Eu tenho que admitir que reciprocamente o agarrei. Deuses! Isso – é – tortura. Sou obrigada a dizer que não achei a situação o fim do mundo – é claro que no momento que ela estava acontecendo. Hoje, eu a considero a minha pior mancha negra. Eu sou capaz de lembrar a vergonhosa linha de raciocínio que ridiculamente percorri. Capaz de lembrar-me, mas não de descrevê-la.

A primeira coisa que consegui dizer depois da... agarração? Foi: "O que você fez, James?". Isentando-me de qualquer culpa, é claro.  
"Ajudei você a respirar.". Ele voltou para a parede oposta e apenas encarou-me.  
"Ok.". Eu respondi com voz chorosa. "Agora eu realmente preciso de ar.". E, bem ...corri.

...

Sim! Corri como uma bebezinho assustado, como uma claustrofóbica insana. Que vergonha!

Quando cheguei ao jardim de Hogwarts, a única coisa que me venho a mente foi: _Tudo está terrivelmente errado._

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I´m not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

* * *

James, idéia magnífica mesmo. Levar a menina para um caixote e a agarrar. Realmente mostrou como as suas intenções são _diferentes_ com ela. Sinceramente, Lílian Evans consegue me fazer parecer um cafajestes mesmo quando eu estou decidido a ser o mais cavalheiro dos seres humanos. Tudo por causa de uma momentânea irritação. James Potter, você realmente devia aprender a se controlar. O que foi aquilo? Uma demonstração de 'vamos lá, vamos deixar os hormônios brincarem!'? Sabe, Lílian deve estar certa sobre toda a coisa do _problema_.

Deuses! Eu sei o que foi aquilo. Uma 'sessão de descarrego pervertida'. Lílian Evans me influência a _esse_ponto. Deprimente, James. Mesmo que você tenha realmente se sentido bem descarregando anos de ...vontade, as coisas simplesmente não deviam ter acontecido dessa forma.

Fracamente! Eu tenho que parar com essa mania de escrever para mim mesmo. Assusta. Isso configura claramente um problema. Deuses! Lílian Evans está me tornando um esquizofrênico com necessidade de sessão de descarrego.

_I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I got trouble in my town  
I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I got trouble in my town_

* * *

Cretino. Muito mesmo. Acabou com o meu cérebro. Não consigo pensar. Não consigo ser eu mesma. Prepotentezinho. Tenho certeza que durante todo o processo ele simplesmente fez alguma coisa bem maligna e destruiu toda a minha capacidade de cuidar de mim mesma. Eu virei uma lesma dependente de sinais externos. Sim, sorrisos são o que mais me perturbam atualmente, mas já teve a fase do olhar metafísico. Tenho que tomar o meu corpo de volta, porque, pela primeira vez em minha vida – creio eu – ele não me pertence.

Nessas horas eu queria conseguir ser o que realmente muita gente pensa que sou. Algum tipo de personagem insensível. Queria conseguir disfarçar minha vontade de estar perto daquele ser e ter a escolha de o matar ou... Tenho certeza que não deixaria a segunda possibilidade vir à tona.

Não queria estar com o meu cérebro cheio de perguntas sem respostas. Não queria ter essa pretensão louca de simplesmente o raptar entre uma aula e outra e explodir as mil loucuras que ele maldosamente inseriu na minha cabeça, como se tivesse me feito tomar uma pílula da perturbação interior e dependência exterior! Tão lesma. Absolutamente vulnerável. Como lesma, sei que se me colocasse em uma situação de risco e recebesse um balde de palavras salgadas para engolir, morreria desidratada.

Queria que fosse fácil viver fases de pedra para lesma, de lesma para alguma coisa parecida com um ser humano. Terei que perguntar para a minha mãe, pois não sei se sou capaz de lembrar se já vivi sendo realmente gente. Eu vejo muitas peseudopessoas convivendo comigo, e não faço idéias se algumas delas já se deu conta de que nem todas são realmente seres _vivos_.

Mas agora que sou uma lesma, e a ambição de qualquer ser é tornar-se outro, tenho que fazer alguma coisa para completar o ciclo de destruição e renascimento. Vou falar com ele.

_If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it´s time to  
Go (and you know it´s time to go  
cause here comes trouble)_

Ai meu Deus! Eu falei! Acho que estou me sentindo mais digna agora. Acho que não deveria, já que a professora de Adivinhação sempre nos instrui a nos libertar de nós mesmos, mas creio que mereço sentir-me um pouco dona de mim mesma. Ou talvez eu ainda esteja apenas sobre algum estado de choque.

"Potter.". Eu o chamei depois da última aula do dia.  
"Lily?". Ele realmente parecia surpreso.  
"Preciso falar com você.". Tentei soar segura, mas acho que não consegui. Todas aquelas explosões mentais estavam atrapalhando um bocado, e por alguma razão masoquista, eu ficava me lembrando da cena claustrofóbica. Sinceramente! Eu estava começando a ficar vermelha. E isso definitivamente não era legal.  
"Ok.". Ele fez algum tipo de código maroto, se despediu dos amigos e começou a me seguir. Dessa vez eu tive capacidade para pensar em um lugar antes que ele simplesmente resolvesse arrumar mais um espaço genial para conversarmos.

Simplesmente caminhei até a sala de transfiguração, me certifiquei de que ela estava realmente vazia, e fiz um sinal para ele entrar. Tiago me olhava tão espantado que eu não me surpreenderia se ele simplesmente se desfalecesse na minha frente.

"Certo.". Eu respirei fundo. "Pergunta número um: porque você me levou para aquele retângulo de pedras?"  
"Na verdade, a intenção era chegar até o final da passagem secreta, mas eu já estava ansioso demais e você irritada.".  
"Dois: porque você me agarrou?"  
"Só esperava essa no número três.". Tiago começou a respirar propriamente novamente.  
"E qual você esperava no número dois?".  
"Porque você foi um cretino comigo?".  
"Na verdade, essa era a número três.". Tiago sorriu e eu senti que conseguiria chegar até o final daquela conversa.  
"Lily, simplesmente aconteceu.".  
"Eu sei, e como eu simplesmente serei horrivelmente sincera agora, você definitivamente poderia responder a número dois." . Tiago me lançou um olhar suspeito, provavelmente tentando adivinhar o que eu estava querendo dizer com 'horrivelmente sincera', e vacilou por alguns instantes.  
"Porque eu realmente gosto de você e, hum, não consegui me segurar". Tenho certeza que ele se preparou para um terrível discurso sobre o significado de liberdade e como ele devia respeitar as pessoas, ou pelo menos o olhar dele 'não berre muito alto, por favor' me passou essa idéia. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui ativar o meu gene 'fique ultrajada e histérica', e meramente desabafei o número três, calma e como se me encontrasse em um beco sem saída.  
"Como você consegue sem _sempre_ tão cretino?". Eu sinceramente esperava que não, mas Tiago pareceu captar aquela minha segunda sessão de descarrego, sorriu brevemente e disse um "Me desculpe.".

Sentei-me em uma das mesas e o encarei, internamente pedindo para ele parar de ser ele mesmo, aquilo estava me confundindo.

"Pare.". Eu disse de repente e não fiz o menor sentido.  
"O que?".  
"Pare de me confundir! Você já conseguiu acabar com o meu cérebro. Eu estou realmente em um nível abaixo do padrão de sobrevivência no momento. Por favor, pare de acabar comigo.".  
"Lily...". Ele disse bem simpático. "Eu nunca tentei acabar com você.".  
"James ... você é tão cretino.". Sorri. Ele fez uma espécie de careta e eu consegui rir daquilo tudo. Depois que o perigo já tinha passado e eu estava quase na chegada, uma coisa simplesmente escapou depois da minha risada. "Ai meu Deus! Eu gosto de você!". Eu soltei horrorizada e James riu sem saber o que dizer. Tenho certeza que ele pensou em um 'Eu sei.', mas não disse.

O que eu tinha na cabeça para falar uma coisa daquelas? Agora ele totalmente poderá vir com mil baldes de palavras salgadas para cima de mim, e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. Eu simplesmente terei que ser uma lesma superdesenvolvida.

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain´t gonna help me now_

* * *

Ok, James, pense. E desista da idéia de conseguir não falar consigo mesmo.

Segundo Lílian Evans eu a destruo! Por Merlin, ela está tão incrivelmente enganada. Eu acho que amo mesmo aquela garota. E _ela_ é quem está confusa? E eu sou o destruidor de mentes?

Série de fatos estranhos que se desenrolaram nessa tarde:

- Lílian Evans me _aborda_ e diz precisar conversar.  
- Lílian Evans me chama de destruidor de mentes.  
- Lílian Evans me chama de cretino e sorri.  
- Lílian Evans diz gostar de mim, mesmo depois do 'destruidor de mentes' e 'cretino'.  
- Lílian Evans marcha para fora da sala de aula cobrindo a boca com as mãos como se tivesse falado a coisa mais _errada_ de toda a sua vida.

E depois eu sou o problema e um esquizofrênico com necessidade de sessão de descarrego pervertida?

Preciso falar com aquela maluca! Realmente gosto dela! Fico imaginando como será nosso relacionamento. Eu, o problema, e ela, a maluca. _Tem futuro._

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I´m not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

* * *

"Lílian Evans, pare de me olhar com cara de quem vai vomitar a qualquer momento.". James Potter olhou para a garota ruiva na carteira ao seu lado e furtivamente escorreu o pedaço de pergaminho para a mesa dela.

"James Potter, pare de prestar atenção nas minhas caretas, e você terá alguma chance de não sentir-se rejeitado.". Lily respondeu maldosamente.

James a olhou ultrajado e segurou a pena firmemente: "Quem admitiu gostar de mim por aqui foi você.".

"Não é como se você precisasse de uma confissão para se amar.". Lily riu e James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Certo. Acho que é justo lhe informar que incluirei a sua declaração de amor na minha extensa lista – que inclui a minha própria".

"Cretino.".

"Você parece realmente adorar essa palavra.".

"Ela _soa_ certo quando estou me referindo a você.".

"Lily, você tem um jeito muito particular de demonstrar como me quer bem.".

"Como se eu quisesse mal a alguém no mundo.".

"Eu tenho pena se o dia desse alguém chegar. Se você é assim tão carinhosa quando quer bem a uma pessoa...".

"Digamos que você está na fase de transição.".

"Entre 'querer bem' e 'amar loucamente'?". Lily cerrou os olhos e sacou outro pergaminho para continuar discutindo silenciosamente com James.

"James, qual foi a parte do 'não me destrua' que você não entendeu?".

"E qual foi a parte do seu 'eu gosto de você' que você não absorveu?".

"Toda ela.".

"Agora as coisas ficaram mais claras.". James respondeu rapidamente e largou a pena como se de repente não estivesse mais disposto a conversar. Lily recebeu o pergaminho e o observou. Ela sabia que aquilo aconteceria cedo ou tarde. Gostava daquele cretino, e não fazia idéia de como admitir aquilo sem se destruir, afinal James não era o culpado, apenas o sujeito.

"Você está bravo.".

"Bem observado.". Lily leu aquela resposta e comprimiu os lábios.

"Não menti para você, James.". Escreveu rapidamente, dobrou o pergaminho e colocou-o na mesa do garoto antes que o sinal tocasse. Dois segundos depois os alunos começaram a movimentar-se e Lily levantou-se e esperou James resolver para de girar o embrulho. O encarou impaciente e olhou para os lados, esperando espantar os atrasados de plantão.

- Não sei se quero ler. – James disse subitamente.  
- Não posso o obrigar a abrir o papel. – Lily disse um tanto quanto sentida e se deu mais quatro segundos para sumir daquela sala.

James a olhou, desembrulhou o pergaminho e soltou um "Ah...Lily" enquanto seu sorriso expandia-se e contagiava a garota.

Tentou não corar tão bruscamente e reviveu a situação 'cubículo claustrofóbico' sem a preocupação de não poder respirar depois que tudo acabasse, censurar-se por falta de atitude ou viver loucuras na pele de uma lesma.

Lily percebeu que se sentia mais confiante sobre muitas coisas, mas o fato de James ser um problema não estava entre elas. Na verdade, ela sabia que alguma coisa sempre permaneceria problemática, e esta tendia a sê-la eternamente. Afinal, eles continuavam a ser Lily Evans e James Potter, apenas haviam se transformado no _casal_ Potter. E quando dois grifinórios teimosos e orgulhosos – finalmente – resolvem dar-se uma chance, fases como 'o problema' e 'a lesma' estarão sempre acompanhadas da situação 'cubículo claustrofóbico' o fato de se amarem.

_I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I disturb my town  
I´m trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I´m trouble ya´ll  
I got trouble in my town_

**FIM**

**N/A:**

- Essa fic já existia há séculos, só arrumei errinhos...


End file.
